


Early

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early wasn't so bad anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

Jaejoong woke up early, before the sunrise. It had been his habit for years. No reason.

He didn't mind.

Not anymore.

Because lately, waking up early meant feeling Yunho's strong arms around his waist. Lately, waking up early meant hearing Yunho's calm and steady breath, feeling it tickle his neck slightly.

\--

Yunho woke up early, with the sunrise. It was a fairly recent habit. No reason.

He didn't mind.

Waking up early meant snuggling into Jaejoong's back, smelling his neck and hair. Waking up early meant feeling Jaejoong's heart beat against his palm.

\--

Yunho and Jaejoong woke up early. It was their habit. No reason.

They didn't mind.

Waking up early meant sleepy kisses and sweet whispers. Waking up early meant gentle touches and slow fire growing inside them. Waking up early meant melting into each other perfectly. Waking up early meant soft moans and loving sighs. Waking up early meant entwined fingers and eyes locked on each other. Searching. Finding. Waking up early meant sudden gasps, arched backs and bucking hips, followed by utter relaxation and loving bliss. Waking up early meant slowly going back to sleep, still connected.

Waking up was the best part of the day.

 


End file.
